<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fallen One by BlackRose_Relina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663019">The Fallen One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose_Relina/pseuds/BlackRose_Relina'>BlackRose_Relina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Dickinette, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kids, MariBat, Not Beta Read, Platonic Jasonette - Freeform, family lose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose_Relina/pseuds/BlackRose_Relina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of a loved one hits anyone hard no matter who you are and Marinette, and her family is no different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fallen One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The whole time I was writing this I was listening to one song called officer down by Hannah Ellis. That song was my inspiration for this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was walking down the hall to check and make sure her kids were asleep.</p><p>She finally stopped when she reached the door with the little flower stickers on it. As she went to walk in, she found her little girl sprawled across the bed with her blanket balled up at her feet. </p><p>The sight she made gave Marinette a fond but bittersweet smile on her face. She walked up to the side of the bed to fix the blanket and then tucked her little one into bed. As she took in her little girl's features, she could only stare and think of all the little details that remind her of her father; Even though she looks almost like a spitting image of herself. </p><p>As she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her daughter's ear, she got lost in her thoughts of the past. </p><p>Marinette just got home from a meeting with one of her clients when she hears a course of laughter coming from farther in the house. After sitting her stuff down, she then went to check on what all the noise was. When getting to the room, the noise is coming from. she sees her husband on the floor, with their kids piled on top of him. They were all smiling and laughing and having a good time. </p><p>When hearing the door to the room open, her husband looked up; she could see the happiness shining in his deep blue eyes. When he finally sees her at the doorway, he gives her one of those beautiful award-winning smiles of his. </p><p>She could only smile and ask with humor in her voice and a raised brow, "what exactly is going on in here?" </p><p>At hearing her voice, their children scrambled to get off their father to greet her with a hug.</p><p>"Mommy!"</p><p>"Mom, your back."</p><p>Marinette kneeled and hugged her children back before pulling back and smiling at them. </p><p>"you still didn't answer my question though of, what you three were doing in here?"</p><p>It was their little girl who answered her.</p><p>"Daddy was teaching us, gym-gym-na"</p><p>"gymnastics"</p><p>"ya, that word," their little girl said while pointing at her brother.</p><p>"Is that so."</p><p>"Ya, but daddy will not let me use the bars like big bro."</p><p>As all this was happening, her husband got up off the floor and ruffled their daughter's silky black hair, and gave a small grin.</p><p>"Little Nightingale, I've already told you. You need to learn the basics before you can learn that."</p><p>She just crossed her arms and pouted at that; while her brother stuck his tung out at her. Marinette could only shake her head at her kids' actions as she got up and greeted her husband. </p><p>"Hi, my oiseau bleu. How was your day with the kids?"</p><p>"Everything went fine here, and there were no problems with the kids. How was your appointment with your client?"</p><p>"That's good. Everything went well, and I got all the information I need and will start working on the commission tomorrow."</p><p>"Will, since your free the rest of the day, would you like to come to join us?"</p><p>She gave a small sweet smile, " Sure, just let me go change." but before she could leave to go change, he cupped her cheek gave her a short but sweet and loving kiss.</p><p>Marinette was broken from her thoughts when she felt a tier roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped her eyes gave a deep and shaky breath to get control of her emotions. Then leaning down and kiss her little girl's forehead before leaving the room. Once she was out of the room, she took a few minutes to get control of her emotions again. Once she knew she wasn't going to have a breakdown, she went to go, check on her son.</p><p>When she cracks open the door, she sees that her son's bed is empty. As she looks around the room, she finds that her son is curled up on the sill of his window looking outside. She could see from his reflection in the window that he had tears running down his face. She could only look on sadly as he tries to muffle his sobs.</p><p>Marinette walked over to wrap her arms around him as she tucks his head under her chin. after she did that is when the dam brakes and he started to sob uncontrollably. He stater's babbling stuff she can't quite make out. she can catch a few words like why and it's not fair.</p><p>She started humming a tune while doing; a slite rocking motion back and forth.</p><p> The tune she was humming was one of the ones her husband would always hum to their children when they were upset. </p><p>She knew if she tried to say anything right now, it would just come out as a broken choked-up sob. She couldn't let her little boy see how truly broken and hurt her soul was on the inside. She knew she had to be strong for her little sparrow right now.</p><p>They'd stayed like that till he fell asleep in her arms from all his crying. She then maneuvered him so she could pick him up and put him in bed. The whole time Marinette was doing this, she had silent tears running down her face. Once she made sure her little boy; was tucked in, she left the room and went to the living room, where she can see her brother-in-law sitting on the couch waiting on her.</p><p>He noticed her as soon as she walked into the room. He noticed that she is still wearing that ugly ladybug button-up shirt of his brothers that she has worn every night since the incident. After that, he immediately saw the tear tracks on her face and got up to comfort her. He rapt his strong arms around her tiny frame to pull her into a strong embrace as he let her cry into his chest. </p><p>Marinette could only clutch on to his shirt as she asked, "Jason, why did it have to end up like this? Why did that incident ever have to happen?"</p><p>"I don't know Pixepop. I really wish I knew why this happened, but I don't."</p><p>"I just don't know how to do all this without him. He was all way there when things got too hard. He always made our lives brighter, and now it feels like there is a dark cloud over us, and I don't know what to do. I miss him so much, Jason."</p><p>"I know Pixe, I know. you know me and the rest of the family will always be here for you and the kids." Jason whispers in her ear. As he tries to comfort her, his mind was thrown back to the time when everything went wrong. Where Marinette lost her husband, and he lost his brother.</p><p>It was during one of the annual Wayne galas that it happened. it was Dick's, Marinette's, and Jason's to attend while the rest of the bat-fam went on patrol. But at least one stayed behind in the Batcave in case of anything during the gala.</p><p>Bruce was giving one of his speeches with the rest of the family near him when it happened. There was a loud bang, then a thump, and finally a scream before all pandemonium broke loose. </p><p>Bruce rushed over to his son to put pressure on his son's wound to try to stem the bleeding while Jason was on the phone with the police trying to get an ambulance here as fast as he can. Marinette fell to her knees beside him trying to keep him awake and not to pass out from blood loss.</p><p>"Mari"</p><p>"Dick. Honey, please don't talk; I need you to save your energy and stay awake for me, ok. Please just stay awake a little longer for me." Marinette sobbed out. She could see all the blood he was losing and know if the ambulance would make it in time or not.</p><p>Dick knew that he wasn't going to make it no matter what they did. he was losing too much blood too quickly for an ambulance to get him in time. So with a pained little smile, he brought a shaky bloody hand to her cheek and guided her head down for a brief kiss sweet kiss before whispering a soft apology, and I love you to her and for her to tell the kids loves them too, before everything went black. The last thing he heard was a scream of his name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>